User talk:WavedSilver3686
Welcome Removing Information Can you please avoid cutting out so much information on vehicle pages - your grammar changes are appreciated, however you must pay more attention to what you are removing. For example, your recent edit to Insurgent removed a significant amount of valid information that wasn't noted elsewhere, and your terminology was not correct in some areas. I don't know exactly why you went from inserting modification tables to outright removing lots of other vehicle information, but please be more careful. Thank you. Monk Talk 19:35, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your amphibious vehicle edits Good day sir/madam. While we appreciate your contributions, could you please not edit the trivia notes regarding the amphibiousness of the Bovver'64, Blazer Aqua, Splitz-6 ATV, Technical Aqua and Vortex? Your grammar is sound, but I am also editing those same notes for cross-article grammatical consistency. If you really wish to, please edit all five articles to make the grammar identical. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:46, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Benny's Damn dude xD It's gonna take a while to get those lists built. Don't suppose you could lay down a few ideas or layouts for it? (IIRC you worked on several modification tables before :P). Monk Talk 19:20, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :Well I can't look at all of the modifications and their prices because I don't have GTA on PC and I don't have enough money to buy the cars, but for the time being, we could just expand the tables that we already have to feature all of the other cars while you guys find all of the customization options and their prices. By the way, I can find some of them because in the Race Creator, you can take vehicles into the LSC if it is set to GTA and you have already tested it. But sadly, I can't find all of them as you cannot enter Benny's in the Creator. WavedSilver3686 13:19, January 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah I learn something everyday - never knew you could go to LSC in GTA Races. Thanks for that pal :) And yeah we/others can work on the lists but I was kinda talking about expanding the Benny's page, as that table only has the initial Lowrider-release vehicles, there's been about 15 new cars since then xD Monk Talk 20:52, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem :). We could make a page specifically centered around Benny's modifications and make tables for each of the cars and their customization options that would be structured like the modification tables on normal vehicle pages. WavedSilver3686 13:41, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree. Like how Los Santos Customs works, I guess, Benny's needs the common mods between cars (categories such as spoilers, dash, interior dials, etc) on its respective modification subarticle rather than on the mains article itself. Maybe not individual subarticles for things like lights and respray colors - just 1 big mods subarticle. Monk Talk 14:32, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. :) WavedSilver3686 18:33, January 19, 2017 (UTC) De-integration of "trivia" Please see the policy. Staff are actively trying to eliminate trivia and integrate it into article content. Please do not add to the trivia epidemic by moving valid article content back into trivia sections. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 13:05, April 20, 2017 (UTC)